esperandote
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Iván espera a alguien, pero ese alguien no llega en su lugar llega otra persona   -Sube-


Autora: hola a todos, ufff cuanto tiempo. Últimamente estoy muy atareada y no puedo apenas escribir

Pero ya estoy comenzando con un fic llamado "soccer Kiss" y pronto estará terminado.

Será mi obra maestra xD.

Este rusiespa va dedicado a mi hermanita Sonne y a su hijita EngelivingeR, que por lógica sería mi sobrinita.

Un beso a las dos y disfrutad.

…

¿Cuánto llevaba esperando?,¿una?, ¿dos horas?, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba esperando en el banco de aquel parque a que aquella persona apareciera.

-Quizás no venga-dijo al viento para luego mirar su móvil para comprobar que no tenía ninguna llamada-no, si no viniese llamaría,¿le habrá pasado algo?

Suspiró por enésima vez, Antonio solía tardar cinco o diez minutos, no tanto tiempo.

El que esperaba en el banco sentado era Iván Braginski, más conocido como Rusia ya que él representaba ese país, tenía los cabellos castaños casi rubios y los ojos extrañamente violetas, vestía un abrigo marrón, unos pantalones grises y unas botas marrones, en su cuello bien anudada estaba su inseparable bufanda, y a quien el ruso llevaba tanto tiempo esperando no era otro que su compañero Antonio Fernández Carriedo también conocido como España, que era, por decirlo de alguna manera, el único que había aceptado a salir con él de manera voluntaria y no forzada.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el hispano de ojos verdes llegaba tarde.

-Quizás se arrepintió-pensó con tristeza, la verdad es que España le gustaba desde hacía tiempo, y no únicamente para anexionarse con él, sino para formar una linda familia.

España y él se habían llevado bien desde la Guerra Civil de este cuando él fue a ayudarle, España siempre le sonreía y le daba igual que los demás se alejasen de Rusia cuando este sonreía de manera sádica, el permanecía a su lado tranquilo como si nada pasase.

"-Rusia, ¿tú que opinas?-solía preguntarle con su cálida sonrisa en las reuniones"

España se preocupaba mucho por él, incluso convenció a su presidente para atraerle y crear varios planes económicos. Rusia recordó el día en que Antonio fue nombrado presidente de la ONU

-Flas back-

Estaba el tranquilamente sentado junto a España en la sala de reuniones de la ONU, Zapatero parecía nervioso, mientras que su país estaba sonriente y tranquilo jugando con sus dedos.

-Entonces el nuevo presidente de la unión Europea será-decía Alfred-¡España!

El pobre presidente casi se desmaya, España miró sorprendido a todos lados para luego señalarse.

-Genial-dijo sonriente- gracias por confiar en mi trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

Hizo una reverencia para luego mirar a Rusia sonriente

-Y mi primer paso será tratar de acercarme a ti-le susurró

-end Flsh Back-

El resto había venido solo, tantas horas juntos les habían convertido en pareja a espaldas de las demás naciones y de sus presidentes.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó al cielo-Antonio

-¡Iván!-gritó una voz femenina que conocía bien-¡Iván!

Montada en una bicicleta de montaña dejando tras de si una humareda estaba la hija de España, Madrid; frenó en seco al llegar al lado del ruso, la joven era le versión femenina y reducida de su padre.

-¿Madrid?

-I-Iván-trataba de decir, estaba agotada-m-mi padre no puede venir-respiró un poco y le miró a los ojos-está en un hospital de Madrid.

¿En un hospital?, ¿Qué había pasado?

-Sube-ordenó María señalando un pequeño asiento en la parte trasera de la bici-soy la más rápida montando en bici

La mirada de la niña no daba pie a negativas, había heredado el mal genio de su padre modo imperio, ni miedo a Rusia le tenía.

A regañadientes Iván subió a la bici y entonces María empezó a pedalear.

-Que velocidad-pensó Iván-no me extraña que gane los tours de Francia

-Lo que pesa-pensaba Madrid.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al hospital, allí estaban todos los hijos de España esperando en una salita.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Rusia

-Salió de casa para ir a verte-dijo Catalina-pero recibió un ataque de Afganistán que le dolió y aquí estamos.

-Pero, está bien

-Si, claro-dijo Mateo-pasa a verle

Iván entró y encontró a Antonio dormido, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido para creer que Antonio le dejaría?

-me debes una cita mi sol-le susurró al oído

A lo que inconscientemente España sonrió

**Espero que haya gustado**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**Se me cuidan**


End file.
